User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XVII:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 7)
Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final chapter of the Lost Grimoire. I hope you enjoy the ending of this fan-fiction. Chapter 6: Battle in Berkeley Square The dark skies covering the once-peaceful London begin pouring rain. Luke begins running through the dampening streets, courageous and determined. Barton, entrusted by Don Paolo, follows Luke into the night, but much to his avail, gets lost in a pitch-black alleyway. Luke looks around the corners of the streets and begins pondering what way he should take. With a firm "I know I can do this" look, he clinches his fists and runs through to the next block. As he finds himself farther and farther from the Professor, Luke stars going slower and begins looking back toward the way he came from. Luke begins thinking that this was a foolish decision. After giving it some thought, he walks toward a bench near-by. While sitting, Luke sees a bright light in the sky. He finds this as a beacon, pointing him toward the destination he was searching for and begins rushing toward the small light, located high in the heavens above. Barton finds a strange tunnel in the alley is in and takes it to the once-busy streets. He runs around corner and corner in search of Luke and then, up ahead, he sees a pair of bright lights. He runs off the road and watches the lights fly past him. The lights came from none other than Inspector Chelmey's automobile. Barton waves for the inspector to return and this act is indeed witnesses. Chelmey hastily turns around and comes toward Barton. Barton gets in the car the two ride off into the shadow-filled west side of London. While in the car, the two discuss where Luke went off to and what Don Paolo told Barton to do. Chelmey, with this new information, speeds up the car in haste to find Luke. Wandering in the field, Theodore puts a strange pedestal up from the ground using some strange spell from his ancient tome. He places the book on the pedestal and speaks yet another spell aloud. Upon doing so, lightning begins flashing around the skies of London. Luke opens the rusted and broken gate and walks along the carpeted street. Theodore, snickering, turns around and spots Luke, walking toward him. He gives Luke an odd look and laughs. Knowing that he cannot be defeated, walks to Luke and crouches onto one knee. Theodore tell young Luke his master plan and how it's finally going to be completed. Using the book's power, Theodore was to bring back the only friend he ever had. A friend that was lost to him by the Professor. With that being said, he walks back to the altar with the book and grabs the sides of it with this cold, steady hands. The screams to the heavens that he can't lose and the ultimate power will be here. Luke runs toward Theodore, only to be kicked aside by Theodore. Laying on the ground, Luke gets up and attacks Theodore. Quick on his toes, Theodore dodges the attempt and unsheathes his sword. He calls Luke a fool for attempting to stop him and his plans. He goes on to say that Luke must die for this foolishness. He walks closer and swings maddeningly. Dodging Theodore's attacks, Luke rolls through the hedge and past some trees. Using the plants as defenses, Luke quickly dodges and prevents Theodore's assault. Theodore walks back to the altar where the Lost Grimoire lies. He tells Luke that he better come out of his hiding or worse events shall transpire. Luke, sitting at the edge of a long hedge begins to think of a way out this situation. He notices a small stick from a tree, Theodore cut. He picks it up and uses his supreme wits to light it on fire. He rolls from his hiding spot and runs toward Theodore. Giving a smirk, Theodore smiles at how Luke's giving himself up. He then notices the stick and Luke throws it as if it was a javelin. Theodore holds his arm out and barely grabs the stick midair. He nods at Luke, crosses his arms and tells him that that was a terrible move. He brings out his sword yet again and attacks the grounded Luke. Crawling backward, Luke swiftly moves around on the ground in order to dodge Theodore's cuts. He slips into the hedge on the other side and Theodore asks if he's really going to try this trick again. He then goes on to say that he can use the book even though he's not touching it. Only those who have laid their fingers on the sacred book, can use it and its powers. He casts a spell that makes the hedge catch flame. Luke escapes the flaming bush and runs toward a tree. In which case, Theodore jumps over to Luke and achieves a horizontal slice. Luke slides and slips through mud. In doing so, he dodges the slice and slips out of Theodore's range. Going back to the altar again, Theodore sits down on one of the steps leading to it. He then awaits the return of the Professor's apprentice. Waiting among the darkness for Midnight to come, Theodore notices Luke walk in for the third time. He asks why he must waste his time dealing with some kid and Luke stares him down. The two run at each other, one holding a pitch-black sword and the other holding nothing but his hat. Theodore goes in for a stab and Luke quickly turns to the left, in doing so, he turns around and grabs the sword from Theodore's wrist. Luke trips Theodore relinquishes him of his weapon. He backflips to the altar where the Lost Grimoire is and smiles, knowing how much Luke has grown. He walks down the brick path and suddenly, a rumbling sound occurs. Theodore looks around, and sees nothing. Angered at the loss of his sword, he repeatedly asks the young Luke Triton to give the blade back to the rightful owner. The rumbling gets louder and suddenly, an automobile crashes into the square. To defend, Theodores speaks aloud the phrase "grow-nu". The car crashes in the small brick wall, spontaneously created by Theodore. Chelmey jumps out of the car and pulls a gun on Theodore. Theodore asks why the inspector needs a gun when he even knows how futile these efforts are. He jumps up and lands in front of the inspector. He quickly punches Chelmey and acquires his gun. He points it at Luke, or at least where Luke was. He looks around and finds Luke, standing at the altar, holding the Lost Grimoire. Theodore fires the gun and Luke falls backward onto the ground. The bullet pierces through the book and a piece of paper falls from it. Luke grabs it and runs from Theodore. Theodore pieces the remnants of the book together and begins to near his goal. He fires the gun at the ground below Luke to intimidate him and walks toward Luke, scared stiff near Barton. Upon approaching the two, a bright light occurs, blinding Theodore. From high in the dark sky, Professor Layton falls down and confronts Theodore. Confused by the sudden and unexpected turn of events, Theodore walks backward, unaware of how Layton came here with his stab wound. He looks at Layton's side, seeing no trace of bandages or blood. Loosing his cool and becoming frustrated, he runs toward the altar and Layton begins to say that he has a lot to speak of with Theodore. Screaming "no" repeatedly, holding the altar tightly, he then tells himself and then Layton, that he still can't lose. There's only so many minutes until midnight, when the book is fully restored at the hands of a sacrifice. Layton grabs the sword that Luke stole from Theodore and tells Theodore of what this entire mystery has been the entire time. Layton goes on to speak of the story of the The Lost Grimoire. "The Lost Grimoire was an ancient artifact that amazed both Theodore and his brother. In being so, the two had long-awaited the coming of the book. Every 10 years, the book would feed on the life of one whom touches it. However, you didn't know that until the day you finally found the book. If the book doesn't get it's feeding in that decade, it will cease to exist and until the next person finds a lost spell from that book, that book shall come and feed on the first person it finds. After it feeds, it becomes its original shape, holding all its original spells, including those that are sacred to its first tribe." With that being said, Theodore tells Layton that everything he has been told is a lie and that he is unstoppable at this point. There is no way to destroy the Lost Grimoire, not at this point anyway. Layton walks up toward Theodore, and tells him that he can't go through with this plan. Don Paolo's Flying Machine then launches a wrecking ball of sorts at Theodore, and he unsheathes a hidden blade from his arm. He cuts through the ball and uses his magical powers from the book to use his sword as a laser. He shoots the machine down, exploding it into pieces. Don escapes through a pod and is launched to the far side of London. Luke and Barton watch and cry out for Don. Theodore then points his new sword at Layton and Luke throws Layton the black sword. The two engage each other yet again. As their blades cross, Theodore begins to explain that there's no way for Layton to win; he's lost before, and will again. The blades cross repeatedly and Layton eventually finds a move to cut off Theodore's right arm. With his arm cut off, Theodore's balance falls. Angered even further, he begins to attack Layton in a frenzy, attacking at every which angle possible. With his force in his blow, he accidentally stabs into the ground. In his effort to retrieve the blade, Layton pushes him to the ground, and grabs the sword. Layton, bested Theodore, finally brings him to the ground. Theodore laughs at Layton for the final time. He tells him that there are only five minutes until the Lost Grimoire claims its prize and is reborn again. He then tells him that that blade is a key for the Lost Grimoire. It is the eye of book. "There's no way to stop this. You will be the sacrifice to the Lost Grimoire, Hershel Layton," Theodore Says as he lies on the ground. Holding the sword in hand, Layton cuts through the Lost Grimoire. Theodore tells him there is it takes more than that to finish this game. Layton smiles. Theodore gets up off of the ground and grabs Layton's shoulder. He tells him to let it go. Layton then repeats this to Theodore and grabs him by his left arm. He tells him that his game has ended. Theodore tells him that there's still two minutes until midnight, the time of victory. He grabs the sword on the ground and attempts to stab Layton one last time. Layton then says the phrase, "nu-kou". His eyes enlarging, Theodore steps into a strange black vortex. He falls through and disappears. Layton rushes toward the book and throws it into the vortex. The book and Theodore then leave this world forever, lost in time. Layton steps down from the pedestal and walks toward Luke. Inspector Chelmey wakes up and grabs Layton with Luke. They take him to the car and Barton follows them inside. Chelmey drives the car off into the London Streets. Epilogue: The Lost Grimoire Layton, Luke, Chelmey, and Barton are riding in the police car, driving down to Scotland Yard. As Chelmey drives through the town, the skies begin clearing up, revealing the true blue sky that once-filled London. With the sky as it should be, people began walking out of their homes and wander the streets. London becomes the bustling, beautiful city it was not long before. The group witness these astonishing changes and admire the the beauty of London even more than usual. Luke asks the professor how it was that he unleashed that vortex to trap Theodore. The professor answers this simple question with a simple answer. Only those who have thouched the book can use its spells. Many moons ago, Don Paolo was friends with Theodore and his brother. "Don Paolo was one of the few people that have seen the Lost Grimoire. In being so, he knew of its secrets and thus, could tell others of them. Ten years ago, he took a page from the book and kept it from Theodore. Now, he told me of that page and the spells listed on it. That's how I knew that spell to defeat him. That page also had a healing spell that was used to fix me and my side injuries earlier." Luke begins to wonder what had happened to Don Paolo and then spies Flora and Dr. Schrader next to the Laytonmobile along one of the streets. The Professor and Luke leave Chelmey's car and get into the fixed Laytonmobile. Layton drives off to Gressenheller University to discuss what all has transpired. In a dark alleyway, far in northern London, along Midland Road, Don Paolo gets up and witnesses the bright new change London has taken. He walks down the then road and hears footsteps. He turns around and sees a young man, most likely in his early twenties. The man asks Don if he's willing to help him with something huge. Something that can change London forever. The man reaches his arm toward Don and he accepts, grabbing the arm of the young man in the navy suit.